King George and the Ducky
King George and the Ducky is the 13th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Subtitled "A lesson about... Selfishness", it does teach viewers that they must think of others before themselves. The message is conveyed through a story based on the Biblical account of David and Bathsheba from Second Samuel. It was released for the very first time on August 1st, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on April 20th, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, and on May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, with the show being added as part of the VegieTales Classics line. King George and the Ducky Once upon a time there lived a king. Like other kings, he did have a really neat castle and a lovely little kingdom. But unlike other kings, King George spent most of his time... in the bathtub! Why? Because that's where he would play with his favorite toy: his rubber ducky. But one ducky wasn't enough for King George. He did want all the duckies! Discover what does happen when this cucumber king makes a huge mistake, deciding that the most important person in the world is, well... himself! Can he learn to put others first before it's too late?!? Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and the whole VeggieTales gang as they do learn that when we are selfish, we hurt the people around us. "For whether you're a king or a kid, God does want us all to think of others first!" Don't miss all the fun in King George and the Ducky! Special Bonus Feature! Endangered Love Home media It was first released on April 11th, 2000 by Word Entertainment and on August 1st, 2000 by Lyrick Studios. On April 16th, 2002, by WEA reprinted its as part of the VeggieTales Classics line, On May 20th, 2003, Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder reprinted it as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Big Idea Logo # The Road to El Dorado Trailer # Chicken Run, Trailere # Joseph: King Of Dreams Trailer # Babe: Pig in the City. Trailer # Rugrats in Paris Trailer # Blue's Big Musical Trailer # The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video # Esther Teaser # Peanuts Videos Trailer # New Rugrats Videos Discover America/Make Room for Dil/I Think I Like You Trailer # New Blue's Clues Videos Blue's Safari/Magenta Comes Over/Stop Look and Listen/Blue's Big Pajama Party Trailer # New Little Bear Videos Little Bear's Band/Little Goblin Bear/Rainy Day Tales/A Kiss For Little Bear Trailer # Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer # Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Promo # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # VeggieTales Theme Song # Opening Countertop Part 1 # The Engishman Who Went Up A Hill And Came Down With All The Bananas # Opening Countertop Part 2 # King George and the Ducky Part 1 # Endangered Love # King George and the Ducky Part 2 # Closing Countertop # Credits # Big Idea Logo # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # More Barney Songs Trailer # Barney Classic Collection Videos Trailer # VeggieTales Videos Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Gallery 2000 Version * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy100.JPG * TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * LoveMyLips14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * TheHairbrushSong16.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png 2003 Version Category:2000 Category:King George and the Ducky Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2010 Category:2013